Opposites
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: An apology turns into something that Senbonzakura would never expected with the help of a certain chibi demons. On the other hand, Saru got to stop worrying about Hebi. SenbonzakuraxZabimaru Saru and a little ByaRen


My first Bleach oneshot and probably the longest oneshot I've ever made. So yeah, I started liking this pairing ever since the zanpakuto arc and even more so during the Sword beast arc. Surprisingly and sadly, there aren't a lot of SenbonSaru fic. Zabimaru is made up of two parts, the female and the male being Saru and Hebi respectively. Enjoy.

Sorry for my lack of grammar.

**I do not own Bleach**

* * *

Opposites.

That's what they are.

And yet Senbonzakura cannot find the reason for his newfound crush on Saru, his master's fukutaichou's zanpakuto. It would be more reasonable for him to fall in love with Sode no Shirayuki or Haineko as both of them are every man's dreams. However, not his. So what made Saru special?

Is it her sharp and insulting tongue that always managed to get on his nerves? Or her lack of respect and fear for him? Or despite her well developed body yet confused her gender with male because of her voice? Now if Senbonzakura were thinking straight, he would've known that those are the very points that turn people off. He should hate her, beat every single respect into her or better yet, ignore her very existence.

And yet he couldn't help but send a glare in every direction of the male shinigamis who looked at Saru's half exposed chest.

But forget that, for the time being, he have important things to do. Take apologizing to Saru for going bananas on her and Hebi when they are trapped for one. Yes, he is very impatient. But that's no excuse to point a sword at a woman. Blame her for standing so close to him. Senbonzakura shook his head. No, he wants to apologize, not blame in on her. But…

"Do you not take offense when someone pervs on you?" Senbonzakura demanded suddenly from behind her.

"What the-?! Where did that and you come from?" Saru exclaimed after getting over her shock. "And what do you expect me to do? Kill them off? Renji will force me to do more paperwork."

"Hn." Senbonzakura looked away. "Where is that annoying brat of yours?"

"Hebi? He went with that orange kid to the living world. He said something about visiting two little sisters of that orange kid." Saru replied before narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Why?"

"Just asking."

All right, something is very wrong here. Senbonzakura just started a small conversation? Ridiculous! He hates those meaningless talks, or at least that's what he mentioned somewhere.

"A-Are you okay?" Saru asked carefully.

"Obviously." Senbonzakura replied with a mix of sarcasm and confusion.

Saru was not convinced. "You just started a small conversation. Surely you must be sick or something." She pointed out bluntly.

"I did no such thing. I merely asked a question."

"A question that wouldn't benefit you or harm me in anyway." Saru pointed out. "Or maybe Hebi did something to piss you off and you wanted to get revenge? Sorry, I'm going to thank the kid and then you will have to go through me first."

Senbonzakura bit his teeth. Don't retort. "Hn."

"And you haven't insulted me yet." Saru gasped in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with the flower-prancing zanpakuto?!" Saru exclaimed as she pointed at Senbonzakura accusingly.

"Flower-prancing?! Look here woman, just because my shikai and bankai consists of cherry blossoms doesn't mean you can refer me as girly!"

"Pft, I could've sworn I smelt perfume in those petals."

Why did he love that woman again?

"Incase you haven't notice, most flowers smell nice." Senbonzakura pointed out.

"Then blame Renji for not having any flowers in my inner world." Saru said dryly. "I guess this ends our conversation. See ya."

"Wait."

Saru turned around. "What is it?"

"…"

"…?"

Senbonzakura folded his arms. "I want to apologize for my actions in the 12th division."

Saru blinked. "…Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Apology accepted I guess." Saru shrugged. "Though nothing can change the fact that ALL the blame was put on me and Hebi but after hearing about something from Ukitake-taichou and Shunsui-taichou I guess I can let it pass."

"Oh." Senbonzakura blinked, not that anyone can notice. "What did they tell you?"

Saru coughed. "Nothing of importance."

"Tell me." Senbonzakura demanded.

"There's nothing to tell." Saru shot back smugly. "If you want to know it that bad, go ask them yourself. Alright, see ya." Saru waved and head back to the 6th division with Senbonzakura to the 13th division. Ukitake-taichou is much easier to deal with than Shunsui-taichou.

-x-

Alas, Senbonzakura regretted his choice when he was greeted by Sougyo no Kotowari aka chibi demons of zanpakutos. Sure, Ukitake-taichou is much easier but unfortunately, Senbonzakura wasn't thinking of the chibi demons at that time.

"Senbon is here!" the twins beamed. "Let's play, let's play."

"No."

"No?" The twins chorused.

"Yes, no."

"He said 'yes'!" The twins squealed, completely ignored the second word in his reply. "Play, play!" The twins chanted and jumped on each side of his shoulder. "Let's play horsie. Go, go!"

Senbonzakura, vein popping on his forehead, plucked them off. "Where is your master?"

"No play, no answer." The both of them chorused bravely.

"Tell me now!"

"Nevaaaa!" The twins sang and scampered away.

"Those brats…" Senbonzakura muttered and took out his sword. "Chire." A wave of cherry blossoms shot towards the twins, roped them together and brought them back.

"Wow, flowers." The twins gushed cutely.

Senbonzakura twitched. "Forget about the flowers. Where is your master?"

"Why are you looking for Shiro-chan?" Sougyo demanded.

"Tell and maybe we'll tell you." Kotowari added.

"I need to ask him something of importance." Senbonzakura answered. "So tell me where is he NOW!"

The twins giggled and pointed behind him.

"I apologize for their behavior, Senbonzakura-san." Ukitake apologized. "Do you think you can put them down now?"

"Hn." Senbonzakura undo the shikai and turned to face the ill man.

"Thank you. The both of you will go to Kyoraku and don't cause any trouble for him." Ukitake ordered firmly before turning back to Senbonzakura. "Now what was it that you are seeking again?"

"Answers."

-x-

"Ah, to put it simply, you're worried about Saru-san's views about you."

"No!" Senbonzakura denied quickly. "I just do not like someone talking about me behind my back."

"Liar, Kuchiki-taichou wouldn't careless if someone was talking behind his back now or before." Ukitake pointed out. "If I'm correct, I would say that you've a crush on our Saru-san."

"I do not." _And she's not yours! _Senbonzakura added mentally.

Ukitake chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"Hn." Senbonzakura made a move to step out of his maddening house when…

"I heard from Renji that Saru-san isn't like any other female. I would be sure not to shower her with flowers and any other mushy stuff if I were you."

"…" Senbonzakura paused to think about this. "Okay." And he stepped out.

Ukitake chuckled again and shook his head. Please, who was he fooling? Of course it's as clear as day that Senbonzakura has a crush on Zabimaru, from what he gathered from their only once conversation, Senbonzakura had it hard. What's there to hide anyway?

* * *

Not wanting to admit it out loud, Saru is kind of worried about Hebi. Sure, Hebi had experience in the human world but there's just no telling what mess he might conjure up over there. Just when she thought that she could finally experience peace, worry washed over her for the kid.

_That brat better not do anything stupid. _Saru sighed and leaned back on the couch while Kuchiki-taichou and Renji do their paperwork. Boring.

The door soon opened and Senbonzakura stepped into the office. Byakuya lifted his head up to acknowledge his zanpakuto's presence before dropping back to his work while Renji settled with a 'yo'. Senbonzakura scanned the office until his eyes landed on a familiar someone on the couch, not noticing his presence.

"…" Senbonzakura frowned and put his hand on her shoulder, watching in mild amusement as Saru jumped at the sudden touch and whipped her head around.

"W-When the hell did you get here?!" Saru demanded.

"A few seconds ago."

"Oh."

Senbonzakura sat down beside her. "You look troubled."

"So?"

_Why is this woman so difficult to talk to?_ Senbonzakura groaned mentally. "Nothing."

"Renji! Senbonzakura is acting really strange." Saru called out to her master.

Renji looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Strange? He's always strange." Two different auras filled the room. "Er…I mean, what are yer talkin about? He's not actin strange or anythin." Renji glanced nervously at the silent noble and zanpakuto.

"Well he is and I'm freaked out." Saru frowned.

"Will you stop talking as if I am not around?" Senbonzakura demanded angrily.

"Since when did you care whether she talked as if yer not around?" Renji asked. "Normally, you'd just ignored her."

"…" Byakuya also looked up at his zanpakuto.

Senbonzakura, unable to find an answer, sweated. Luckily for his mask that no one could see his panicked expression. "…"

"Yeah, you've been acting really weird lately." Saru frowned. "Are you sick?"

"You should be well aware that Zanpakutos do not get sick."

"Who knows, for your case it might be all different." Saru said casually, ignoring the aura. "Now do you feel hot or anything? Just humor me, I'm bored and I need to get my mind off worrying about the kid."

"He'll be fine." Renji reassured. "Hebi not as bad as you think."

Saru looked at him skeptically. "He also has your personality." She pointed out.

"Uh-huh." Renji nodded. He paused. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Stupid." Saru commented and turned her head away from Renji, ignoring his shout of 'What?!'.

"Senbonzakura, something has been plaguing your mind." Byakuya remarked, looking at his zanpakuto. "What is it?"

_**It's nothing.**_

_I am certain there is something and I demand that you say it now._

_**It's about Saru…**_

_What about her?_

…

_You are in love with her._

_**What? No!**_

_Yes you are. Have you forgotten that I am able to read your mind?_

…_**Wait, if you are able to read my mind, why did you ask me?**_

_Because I did so._

Confusing answers are what Byakuya and Senbonzakura are best at. At the mean time, Renji and Saru were looking at the two with confused expressions while they do their mind chatting.

"Renji, you are to give these paperwork to Ukitake-taichou." Byakuya ordered. "Now."

Renji blinked in confusion. "Uh okay…" He replied and took the paperwork off the desk heading towards the door but not before sharing a confused expression with Saru.

"Senbonzakura, I have to report to important matters." Byakuya declared as he stepped out as well, Senbonzakura got up and attempted to follow. "Senbonzakura, you will remain here."

After they are gone…

Saru folded her arms and stared at Senbonzakura. "Alright, what's your problem?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting really weird ever since the start." Saru commented before smirking. "Besides, no one is here now. You can tell me whatever you're planning or not planning to tell."

"…" Senbonzakura paused. "What?"

"I bumped into the twins a few moments ago before I arrived here." Saru smirked. "Told me everything about your conversation with Ukitake."

_Those demons! _Senbonzakura shouted mentally. "So?"

"So? Is that all you have to say?"

"…"

Saru sighed and walked to Senbonzakura. She tried to look at him in the eyes through the holes of his mask. "I'm waiting."

"There is nothing for me to tell since you have already found out."

Saru rolled her eyes. Men. "Aw come on, I just want to hear it from your mouth."

"No."

"Stubborn flower-prancing zanpakuto."

"What was that?"

"You heard me." Saru tilted her head and looked at him challengingly. "You are stubborn."

"I have no issues about that insult." Senbonzakura shot back. "Only the other half."

"Deal with it." Saru pulled back but continued to look at him.

Silence.

"I like you too."

"What?"

"I like you too." Saru repeated in exasperation. "It would be better if you'd say it first though…"

Senbonzakura looked at her, confused before reality sunk in. "…"

"Are you going to say anything or do I have to beat those twins up for possible lying?"

"You like me?"

"I think I've already established that quite clearly right?" Mentally, Saru was enjoying Senbonzakura's confusion. It's not everyday you see him in this state.

"Why?"

"You're an ass." Saru replied. "A good ass."

Senbonzakura stared in confusion.

"Tobuime and Haineko weren't the only ones who peeked at you during your shower time, ya know?" Saru smirked.

"WHAT?!"

"My reason there was the same as them, to see how you look when your mask is off. Sadly it didn't work but I saw it during the time we're trapped anyway." Saru shrugged. "Don't worry, I shall not peek at you anymore unless you would insist that I join you in your baths instead."

_This woman is too straightforward._ Senbonzakura thought.

"You have yet to say it."

"Say what?" Senbonzakura asked teasingly.

Saru rolled her eyes. "Respond! Reply to my confession! You don't just leave a woman hanging after they confess! That's the lowest thing a man could ever do!"

"I love you."

Saru blinked. Well, she certainly didn't expect _that_.

"Looks like your wish came true." Senbonzakura said smugly. "I said it first."

"T-That's different!"

"How so?"

Unable to find a response, Saru turned around and crossed her arms. Senbonzakura took a step forward and warped his arms around the flustered woman's waist. Saru jumped in surprise.

"Gods, you always managed to freak me out every time."

Senbonzakura chuckled. "I will take it as a compliment."

"Take it as whatever you want." Saru snorted, turning around and wrap her hands around his neck, and said. "You're still an ass."

"A good ass?" Senbonzakura corrected teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah." Saru smirked. "You better remove your mask or I'll have to smash it for ya."

"Nothing is free."

"I'm sure you can make an exception for me." Saru smirked and licked her lips. "But I can give you something in return…"

And the mask is off.

Immediately, Saru took Senbonzakura into a hot searing kiss. Their tongues wrestling with each other, trying to fight for dominance. Senbonzakura pushed Saru against the wall behind her and placed each of his hands on the wall beside each side of Saru's head.

-x-

Renji snickered as he listened in on the two zanpakutos.

"That's a great plan taichou, but I'm curious how you're able to find out."

"Ukitake-taichou sent a hell butterfly."

"I see." Renji grinned. "I'm glad that there'll be somethin that will help Saru take her mind off worryin."

"Hn."

Renji glanced at Byakuya. "Since our office is being occupied, ya don't think we can just barge in on them and continue with our work, do ya?" Renji asked, hoping for a day off.

"I suppose so." Byakuya walked over to Renji, smirking mentally and swung him over his shoulder.

"Wha-! What're you doin?!"

"We are going to my manor."

Renji huffed. "Don't ya think that I'm gonna do that again. I can hardly stand my ass up every mornin!"

"Take is as practice then."

"Practice?! Why don't you try bein bottom?!" Renji exclaimed. "I'm being pounded everytime like a weak and helpless girl."

"No thank you." Byakuya replied. "And you do look like a female when your hair is down."

"Oh yeah, you said that when you confessed." Renji huffed in exasperation. "Man, I was hoping for a day off today. Go to the human world and visit Ichigo or somethin'."

Byakuya twitched. "You are getting more pounding for that…"

"What?!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this! Anyway, please review.


End file.
